Conceiving You Required Too Much Alcohol
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: 20 themes on the Avatar cast's children. I will do any pairing you request, yaoi, yuri, hentai anything! Second chapter: Taang. 'After all if Akeno didn’t tell Byaku of her brother’s perverted ways Byaku may not have married him.'
1. The Pale Princess

-Byaku, or Princess Byaku, the oldest daughter, had a calm nature.

-'Byaku' means pale.

-Katara & Zuko had a argument that night, and Kuro their second son was born nine months after.

-Three months later Aang & Toph had a son named Akira.

-Byaku loves drawing.

-Zuko was disappointed with his first-born child's personality. Had he pressured her too much? No.

-Byaku actually was way more 'loud' when with Sokka & Suki's daughter, Nami..

-Kuro is a daddy's boy.

-At age five Zuko wanted Byaku to learn the way of the katana.

-Byaku just nodded.

-Kuro started firebending at age five.

-Byaku once drew a picture of her parents. Now she is only allowed to draw pictures of plants, and basically all still-lifes.

-Kuro is considered a class clown.

-He hasn't attended school yet.

-That is why he loves his Uncle Sokka so much.

-Aimi is the youngest, and wasn't born until five years after Kuro was born.

-Aimi has broken her wrist/ankle/arm/leg/ trying to do gymnastics like her Aunt Suki.

-Byaku (when is alone) always reminds Akira he has a girl's name. But Akira is actually a boy's name.

-The only reason for Nami, Akira, Mikuru, and Byaku hanging out is they are in the same age group.

-Byaku is actually very serious. Especially when it comes to swordsmanship. Once a boy stole her sword. He said she had to kiss him to get it back. She did.


	2. So They Kinda Lived Happily Ever After

**I'm, once again, very sorry for the late update. I will do ANY pairing for a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:the Last Airbender!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Akira is the eldest child of Toph and Aang. **

**-Akira is a boy! **

**-His father's head was his 'teething toy' when he was a baby.**

**-Akira has his father's looks. Thankfully, he is not blind.**

**-However, he is not a bender.**

**-He met Byaku through Katara, of course. Byaku hates him for unknown reasons.**

**-When Nami first met him she threw him at the wall for touching her butt. **

**-Did I mention they were only five-years-old?**

**-Mikuru, who is the youngest, has a crush on Akira.**

**-When Akira was ten he got a sister named Akeno.**

**-When Katara found out she was overjoyed to hear they had TWO BOYS now!**

**-Akeno is a girl.**

**-Akeno has blue eyes and black hair like her mama. **

**-Akeno loves is a hyper girl, she also created how to 'rock surf'. **

**-She loves being an earthbender. **

**-Akira hates his little sister.**

**-Okay maybe not hate. Hate is strong word. She just loves spying on him.**

**-Akira is perverted.**

**-One day Akira was watching Byaku bathe. Akeno saw it.**

**-And she told Byaku. Byaku almost cut him with her sword.**

**-But the next morning Byaku was found sleeping with Akira. Nuff' said.**

**-This fact was huge disappointment to Mikuru (the daughter of Haru and Meng). Mikuru committed suicide.**

**-Akeno demands her niece and nephews be named after her.**

**-After all if she didn't tell Byaku of her brother's perverted ways Byaku may not have married him. And Mikuru wouldn't have committed suicide. And Akira and Byaku would not have had children. And Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang would not have been in laws. **

**-So they kinda lived happily ever after.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxzoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

**Byaku is a girl. And some chapters may have more than 20 bullets. I think I will do a hentai scene between Akira and Byaku in the end. **

**-Emiko**

**X**


	3. Cartwheels and Fruit

Cartwheels and Fruit (Ty Lokka)

Cartwheels and Fruit (Ty Lokka)

-Nami was the youngest daugther of Sokka and Ty Lee. She is a prime example of why you should always use protection.

-Nami was the youngest 'member' of Byaku's group. That group was composed of Byaku, Mikuru, and Akira.

-She was the 'comic relief character' of the group.

-Nami was a only child.

-She lived in the Fire Nation with her mother, Ty Lee.

-She dislikes her father, Sokka.

-Every year on her birthday Sokka would take her out and she would practically kiss the ground he walked on.

-But three years later she reliazed that real fathers are supposed to be there all the time.

-She was not the smartest person in the group but had frequent bursts of wisdom.

-Nami is not a bender.

-When Nami and Byaku first met each other Byaku was put in charge of her cousin who was six at the time.

-Byaku actually 'lost' Nami and ran at least five miles to find her.

-Nami was secertly eating peaches from people's trees in their yards or gardens.

-Despite that Nami and Byaku have been close friends- Nami even refuses to let anyone babysit her unless it's Byaku.

-A cute girl who can sometimes outsmart her friends.

-She has a crush on her friend, Akira, Toph and Aang's son.

-She loves fruit, she is always seen with a certain fruit in her hand that could range from a apple, orange, or a peach.

-Nami resembled her mother, but she had low braids.

-Sokka still did take on the responsibility of giving her 'The Talk'.

-And Nami laughed at his attempt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm not really for Ty Lokka, but heck, must of the pairings in this story I won't like but I swallow my pride and do it!

-Emiko


	4. Cliche Love

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Okay! More than a while... Sorry! This is going to be the last chapter. So... enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Thank you so much for reading and anyone who faved this!**

**Disclaimer: Bryke owns it.**

**xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Mikuru was the daughter of Teo and Meng. The only child of the two, in fact.

-And also the youngest of the group.

-It was odd, she was extremely shy around people. She never spoke a word unless spoken too.

-She wasn't the best at sports, wasn't even a bender. However, her face was eye candy to any boy. Her silk hair was straight and brown, bangs hung over eyebrows that made her every boy's fantasy.

-She was also a cry baby, but like most of her traits that was a 'plus' for most boys. It made her look like an innocent 'sex toy'.

-She was also heads over heals in love with Akira.

-So like every girl in love with another woman's man, she hated the woman named Princess Byaku, the daughter of Katara and Zuko and girlfriend of Akira.

-But she kept this a secret and didn't show her hatred for Byaku or likeness from Akira.

-She had no confidence to say 'no', whatsoever.

-When her parents asked her if she wanted more food or anything to eat she would until her parents offered her no more food.

-A result of that would her being almost one hundred and ten pounds at the age of ten.

-Thankfully, it went in to her hips and butt, only a little in her stomach.

-Her mother was envious of her straight hair.

-She takes pleasure in extremely long walks, which keeps some of the weight off.

-She usually wears a pink dress that was sleeveless, which had green trim on the bottom.

-Her best friend would probably be Byaku, even if it was one sided. Nami always tried to get her to loose weight, calling her 'Chubby', but Byaku taught her how to fight with swords and she lost ten pounds in a month.

-She could say 'I'm on a diet' instead of 'Okay' to her parents now.

-She wasn't the smartest part of the world, her squeaky voice and cute face gave people the wrong impression.

-She loved inventing things.

-So she was a favorite among The Mechanist.


End file.
